Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [OneShot] Volveré a nacer. Escondiéndonos por un sentimiento compartido, el cual no perderemos ante nada ni nadie. Por eso, volveré a nacer, por tí, por mí... Lemon [NejiHinata]


**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayou, minna!

De nuevo Kitsune-Megamisama otra vez trayendo otro One-Shot de Neji y Hinata pero está vez no tan triste como la de "Perdición" (al contrario).

Tanuki-Chan, este fic ya estaba planeado mucho antes de que me pidieras un lemon, mi primer lemon (oh dios, espero quede decente).

Kitsune hará su mejor esfuerzo como siempre.

**Dedicatoria:**

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi querido amigo Fabián alias Sano-gusano, Tori-atama y Fabiruchis… ya que es un gran escritor de poemas y admiro mucho su escritura.

Este fic es para mi querido Tori-atama que a pesar de estar lejos siempre serás unos de mis mejores amigos, te extraño muchísimo, nunca te olvidaré.

**Adevertencia:**

Este fic tiene en su contenido un lemon, para aquellos que desconocen éste género se trata de relaciones íntimas entre pareja descritas de forma textual, así que están advertidos.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

El poema "Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos" le pertenece al grupo Clamp, poema escrito en el cuarto tomo de Clover (por si lo quieren leer, está muy buena la historia) y es usado para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**_S _**Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos**

Un chico mayor de 18 años se aproxima a su destino final: la mansión Hyuga. De apariencia serena acompañado de un par de misteriosos ojos blancos y castaño cabello largo; sujeto por una cuerda oscura casi al final de las puntas y llegando hasta su cintura. Vestía un pantalón negro junto a una playera clara y de mangas largas, contrastando con una chamarra verde oscuro. Neji Hyuga se detuvo frente a la puerta de su ahora comúnmente llamado "hogar", cosa que jamás habría pensado algunos años atrás.

Después de un fatigante día de labores junto a su maestro y sus compañeros de equipo, el joven se sentía satisfecho de poder regresar. Había alguien que lo esperaba y Neji se apresuraba con constantes pasos a la parte oeste superior de la mansión, un lugar donde a sólo una persona visitaba en las noches.

_**Volveré a nacer, por ti.**_

Abre la puerta corrediza y avanza, esta vez lentamente para encontrarse con la silueta de una mujer observando por la venta.

No podía verse su rostro, pero debido a la intensa luz de la luna que esa noche irradiaba se distinguía claramente como llevaba una sencilla yukata blanca sujeta de un obi color rojo. La chica tenía mechones de color purpúreo que combinado con su pálida piel la hacían ver como una desvaneciente y hermosa figura. Hinata Hyuga posaba sus pequeñas manos sobre el marco de la ventana, siendo su atención robada por la enorme luna que la noche adornaba.

Al verla así, tan lejana de la realidad, Neji recordó fugazmente la época de cuando peleó contra ella. En una inhóspita arena de combate, jóvenes, muy jóvenes, deseosos por probarse ante su aldea y a ellos mismos. Uno frente al otro luchando incesantemente, sin perder concentración, enfocando toda su atención en los ojos del otro, observándose eminentemente después de mucho tiempo, pasos cambiantes, movimientos rápidos, golpes diestros... inesperadas acciones.

Esa fue la primera vez que Neji examinó a su prima de manera muy diferente a las anteriores, notando sus desafiantes decisiones y con una voluntad inquebrantable. Ella, la tímida y retraída niña que siempre odió y que sentía miedo con sólo verlo a él no se rendía, no se doblegaba y se sintió intrigado al conocer la razón de sus desesperados intentos por vencerlo.

El muchacho caminó despacio tratando de no permitir que la meditación se perdiera en su compañera. La abrazo por detrás haciendo que su brazos se alojaran en las cálidas manos de ella, Hinata no se movió, ni siquiera pareció reaccionar al cercano contacto de su familiar. Neji le besó tiernamente la comisura de su cuello y la integrante del Souke respondió con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un tenue rubor se depositaba en sus mejillas.

"_- Sin importar lo que pase, sin importar nada... yo lucharé por nosotros, por permanecer siempre así, porque ahora ya no puedo separarme de ti."- _Pensó relajadamente Neji mientras un momento de silencio se adueñaba de la enorme habitación.

_**Mandaré mi pasado en pequeñas nubes ondulantes.**_

_**Mientras mi futuro, dejaré que el viento se lo lleve,**_

_**sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse...**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?. Estaba muy preocupada...-_ Rompió Hinata la tranquila paz mostrando en su voz un tono quebrado.

_- Tuve una misión de clase "A" que nos tomó un poco más de tiempo, algo imprevisto pero nada de que angustiarse-_ Respondió relajadamente Neji.

El genio del Byakugan se separó de la joven heredera de los Hyuga para quitarse de su frente el protector que lo reconocía como ninja miembro de la aldea de la hoja, para dejar a surgir la extraña marca "de la jaula" que poseía demostrando su pertenencia al Bouke.

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí._**

Se aproximó a una fina mesita cercana para depositar su banda y se sentó en una silla igualmente decorada con hojas de laureles grabadas en el respaldo y patas, de la misma forma que la pequeña mesa a su lado.

Neji comenzó a mirar distraídamente la insignia de Konoha.

_- Manaña tendré que reunirme con el consejo del Bouke, parece ser que quieren discutir sobre mi "prometedor" futuro dentro de la familia, así que lo más seguro es que llegué un poco más tarde de lo que debería._

Hinata se acercó al muchacho con finos movimientos y comenzó a desatarle la delgada cuerda que amarraba sus cabellos, dejándolos al fin sueltos, ahora esparcidos en su ancha espalda. Ágilmente metió sus manos por la cabellera de su primo, quitándole de la frente los últimos vestigios de otra pequeña banda y de la cual sus amarras caían a los lados de su cara, sujeta a su vez por una venda. Al igual que él, la joven dejó las cintas sobre la mesa. Rodeó el cuerpo de Neji para quedar justo frente a él y se inclinó para besarle sutilmente la frente, justo sobre su tatuaje.

La joven enderezó su cuerpo con ojos tristes.

_- Eso significa que deberás llevar nuevas responsabilidades, si te llama el consejo del Bouke personalmente por tu futuro dentro de la familia, quiere decir que te convertirás en mimbro del consejo..._

El muchacho colocó una de sus manos sobre su barbilla intentando meditar calladamente.

_- Tal vez... ya... no... podamos vernos... más...-_ Balbuceaba la chica jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos con una falsa sonrisa.

Neji desvió sus ojos para mirar la entristecida expresión de su acompañante. Tenía la cabeza cabizbaja ocultando con su flequillo sus ojos, pero seguía dibujando la sonrisa fingida.

El joven dejó su antigua posición para tocar con su mano la mejilla de Hinata, acariciándola consoladoramente. Ella se sorprendió levantando su vista y mostrando como lágrimas desbordaban peligrosamente sobre sus ojos queriendo salir.

_- Eso no va a pasar. Yo seguiré como siempre aquí, como todas las noches, yo vendré por ti.-_ Neji pronunció con voz potente y segura. Al instante Hinata sonrió, está vez sinceramente, agradeciendo por las palabras de total predisposición por la situación a aproximarse.

**_Una vez más, esperando nacer dentro del huevo dorado..._**

**_una vez más, volaré con mis hermosas alas plateadas._**

**_Sin desesperación, sin resignación, seguiré aquí..._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer en tus brazos._**

_- ¿Qué hay de ti?. ¿Cómo fue tu día?-_ El muchacho retiró su mano para situarla sobre la mesita de junto.

_- Todo ha sido cotidiano, aunque admito que Imôto-San me sorprendió. Quería que le enseñara a preparar Sakuramochi, realmente parecía muy emocionada. –_ Hinata comenzó a sonreír mientras sus manos subían a la altura de su cara para cubrir la pronunciada risita que intentaba escapar de ella.

_- El tiempo hace que las personas cambien... al igual que nosotros.-_ Fue lo que dijo la adolescente mujer que comenzó a relajar sus expresiones volviendo a su postura relajada y dulce.

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

Neji se levantó, comenzando a acercarse a su prima, tomando sus hombros con las palmas de sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_- Te equivocas, no es el tiempo… sino las circunstancias las que nos hace meditar nuestras acciones y de ahí cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal…_

Hinata comenzó a bajar la cabeza lentamente pero su compañero le tomó con la mano la barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

_- Recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando éramos todavía muy pequeños. En aquella ocasión me sentía emocionado ya que sabía que era un día muy importante y cuando te vi, lo primero que pensé de ti, fue que eras muy linda.–_ Hinata enrojeció debido al comentario que por primera vez escuchaba.

Neji permanecía atento a cualquier reacción que pudiera ella exponer sus pensamientos, pero enseguida el rostro del mismo joven se ensombreció.

_- Después de superar mis conflictos de odio en contra de ti y tu familia, tú y yo comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya sea entrenando, tomando una taza de té o admirando las estrellas en la noche, conversábamos constantemente sintiendo curiosidad uno del otro debido al largo distanciamiento durante muchos años. Ese día, justo cuando me disponía a salir de la mansión para iniciar la búsqueda de Uchiha… algo en mi no me dejaba avanzar, pero desconocía la razón, no le presté mucha atención y continué empacando lo necesario para el viaje. Y entonces nos vimos fuera del dojo… estabas sumamente sorprendida y yo sólo me retiré tan fríamente, escuchando como el sollozo de tus lágrimas brotaban intensamente…_

Los ojos de Neji cambiaron abruptamente mostrando decisión en su lugar.

_- Ese día sentí un rencor hacía mi, por haber sido tan duro contigo… y me di cuenta que realmente significabas algo para mí. No era el mismo sentimiento que siento por ti ahora, pero puedo jurarte que ese día todo comenzó a cambiar._

En seguida el rostro del miembro del Bouke comenzó a relajarse, pero seguía serio y pasivo.

_- Todo pasó tan inesperadamente y comenzó a surgir en mí, poco a poco este delicioso sentimiento… -_ Neji tomó una de las manos de la chica para posarla en su pecho.

_- Acordamos mantenerlo en secreto porque sabíamos que nunca nos permitirían estar juntos, y así ha sido durante estos dos años._

_**Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte,**_

_**en un tenue resplandor de luz…**_

_**y aquella triste despedida que se trasformará en suave lluvia…**_

_**como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las tenues sombras…**_

_**Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.**_

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta sentir el codicioso aliento del otro, mirándose fijamente y notando la pasión que desbordaba de ellos. Hinata abrió levemente sus labios para respirar de mejor manera debido al agitado ritmo de su corazón, lo que hizo que Neji codiciara más su propósito de besarla.

Primero, comenzando despacio; muy despacio, sus labios rozaron con cada contacto que fuera posible para reprimir el desbordante deseo de pertenecerse. No conteniéndose por más tiempo, Neji besó delicadamente la pequeña boca de su amante, su cuerpo la aprisionaba contra la dura pared mientras sus manos se apoyaban en cada lado de la figura de la chica, Hinata se dejó llevar por los movimientos de su primo sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle por el calor de su cuerpo... y sus pensamientos.

Neji comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos sobre el labio rojo más carnoso que poseía Hinata, queriendo su lengua introducirse sobre la ansiada cavidad de su boca, ella lo complació permitiéndole la entrada, haciendo que sus lenguas se envolvieran y juguetearan salvajemente, Neji colocó una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la heredera del clan, profundizando así el intenso beso.

Tenía hambre de ella y no se marcharía sin haber sido satisfecha su necesidad, apretando con mayor empeño su cuerpo con la de ella y deseando experimentar lo que hace mucho tiempo ya le pertenecía.

Hinata comenzó a subir sus delgados brazos para abrazar la nuca del chico, mientras sus manos atrapaban rápidamente los largos cabellos que disfrutaba siempre peinar, pero no podía seguir su cuerpo sin el indispensable oxigeno que desesperadamente le exigía, separándose de él para robar al menos una sola bocana de aire, pero Neji no desistió fácilmente pues ya su boca se encontraba marcando un recorrido de los labios de la joven hasta su blanco cuello, el cual besó apasionadamente, succionando con éstos y dejando pequeñas marcas mientras ella levantaba su cabeza para permitirle mayor espacio y comodidad a su tarea, escapando de ella un casi inaudible gemido. Hinata lo atrajo más a su cuerpo para sentir el contacto del Hyuga, ya que experimentaba pequeños temblores brotar de su cuerpo, éste por su parte se sintió complacido por las reacciones que sólo él podía provocar en su compañera, adornando en su boca una descarada sonrisa. Una parte de ella que nadie más habría visto ni verían jamás.

Lentamente las manos de Neji comenzaron a acariciar con suaves movimientos la fina espalda de Hinata, bajando lentamente una de ellas hasta la atadura de su obi y desatándolo ágilmente, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Ella instantáneamente lo besó pues necesitaba sentir la presión de sus labios contra los suyos, sorprendiéndolo por el inesperado momento para después corresponderle con la misma intensidad, degustando de su exquisito sabor el cual le parecía una embriagante droga.

**_Dejo que te acerques a mí, y tomes mi mano..._**

**_nuestros caminos se enlazaran, como nuestros corazones,_**

**_de una manera tan fuerte que jamás se separaran..._**

Neji se separó de ella por un momento, observando su actual condición. Hinata jadeaba intensamente; a comparación de su primo que mantenía una respiración normal, tenía su rostro cubierto por un tono carmesí y su yukata ligeramente abierta mostraba un poco de su desnudo y blanquecino cuerpo. Al contrario, Neji tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto, mientras sus ropas se mantenían intactas y en su boca se dibujaba una atrevida sonrisa de triunfo, no había nada que disfrutara más que observar a "su" Hinata en ese estado.

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_**

El integrante del Bouke volvió a besar a Hinata esta vez de manera más dulce y delicada, sintiendo de cerca el calor de las mejillas de la chica, Hinata correspondió el beso de igual manera, haciendo entrecortadas pausas tratando de recuperar su respiración. Suavemente Neji comenzó a acariciar los brazos de Hinata, disfrutando con cada roce la inexplicable tersura de su piel mientras ella le quitaba el grueso chaleco que llevaba puesto el joven, lo que consiguió hacer sin dificultad alguna.

Con torpes pasos se alejaron del frío muro, aproximándose a la fina cama con dosel y sábanas claras. Neji se sentó sobre la orilla, deteniéndose por un instante para permitir que la chica le retirara la playera y arrojándolo a su lado. Hinata se inclinó para quedar frente al rostro del muchacho, sus ojos tintinearon un desbordante cariño, manteniendo una serena calma mientras su boca se abría ligeramente por el deseo y que a pesar de aquello irradiando de ella pura inocencia, haciendo que Neji se perdiera en esa cándida expresión.

Hinata comenzó a besar el rostro del jounin, recorriendo una invisible ruta; empezando por su frente, siguiendo con uno de sus parpados cerrados y terminando con sus labios, lo que hizo que Neji se abandonara a la agradable sensación.

_- Aishiteru... –_ Pronunció Hinata en un bajo tono.

Neji abrió sus ojos, su rostro se encontraba apacible y sosegado, levantó su mano derecha para acariciar con ésta las delicadas facciones de Hinata.

_- Aishiteru, Hinata-Sama. –_ Dijo Neji sabiendo Hinata que el honorífico articulado era usado sólo por costumbre y no por frialdad e instantáneamente ella sonrió de la manera más tierna que el joven jamás había visto antes.

La chica del Souke se levantó, volviendo a sus mejillas un pronunciado sonrojo ya que se había despojado la yukata suelta que llevaba y que se deslizaba lentamente por su piel, dejando a la vista su perfecta figura compuesta de un par de proporcionados senos; redondos y firmes, una cintura estrecha terminada en unas entornadas caderas y unas piernas largas y delgadas, todo sobre una suave piel pálida. Los rayos de luna se pegaban intensamente sobre su cuerpo lo que la hacía verse como una hermosa diosa, blanca e inocente.

Neji enrolló sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de la heredera, acercándola a él y sintiendo su piel sobre la suya, recostándose juntos contra la enorme cama, siendo Hinata quien le proporcionara suaves besos a la expuesta piel ligeramente tostada del chico, besando con intensidad su bien formado pecho y su trabajado abdomen, sus manos acariciaban las pequeñas cicatrices que poseía, mientras éste suspiraba con deleite, rodeando aún la pequeña cintura de la chica que se mantenía sobre él.

Pero de un momento a otro con un rápido movimiento Neji rodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quedando ahora ella expuesta a su voluntad y cayendo lentamente sus cabellos sobre el torso y el rostro de Hinata, provocando exquisitas y seductoras cosquillas en la joven heredera.

La excitación comenzó a brotar en ellos, la respiración de la heredera de nuevo comenzó a agitarse, pero el chico la beso con frenesí, dando pequeños mordiscos a sus labios y recorriendo su lengua por el interior de su boca, queriendo probar una vez más su sabor dulce, mientras Neji comenzaba a masajear con delicadeza sus firmes senos los cuales se encontraban sus pezones ya erectos debido a las continuas caricias que le proporcionaba, el Hyuga comenzó a deslizar con lentitud una de sus manos, recorriendo el plano vientre de Hinata, depositándose sobre su sexo y acariciándolo con hábiles dedos.

Enseguida Hinata soltó un leve gemido que vagamente intentó detener, lo que animó a Neji ahora a besar el pecho de ésta, dando pequeñas succiones a uno de sus pezones y acariciándolo con su juguetona lengua que fácilmente exploraba la delicada superficie de su piel, mientras sus dedos se introducían cada vez más a la cavidad íntima de la chica, practicando pequeños movimientos circulares alrededor de ella, provocando en Hinata continuos temblores de placer los cuales sentía desfallecer.

Hinata poco a poco comenzó a arquear la espalda, cada vez más incontroladamente sintiendo como la excitación se apoderaba de ella, Neji levantó por un momento su cabeza para observarla, simplemente verla así provocaba en él que despertara mucha más pasión de la que ya poseía por lo que decidió complacerla completamente, ejerciendo con mayor velocidad con sus dedos su actividad. Hinata apretó fuertemente las delgadas sábanas al mismo tiempo que articulaba tartamudos gemidos, sentía venir un orgasmo en su interior, creciendo más y más... hasta que al fin llegó, el placer recorrió su cuerpo mientras levantaba su cabeza manifestando su total satisfacción, respirando fuertemente y deleitando enormemente a su primo por la escena vista, aumentando la excitación en éste.

Neji sonrió para si mismo satisfecho de su acción, apartando con lentitud sus dedos de su antiguo lugar y lamiéndolos con total delicia en su rostro, saboreando el intoxicante sabor de su amante, mientras Hinata intentaba controlar el sube y baja de su pecho, soltando al fin las arrugadas telas de sus manos.

Neji se retiro un momento para terminar de desvestirse, deshaciéndose de lo que le quedaba de ropa y quedando en iguales condiciones que Hinata. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, tocando a su paso cada rincón del cuerpo de la heredera, haciendo que ésta temblara con fogosidad por el contacto, le besó con pasión uno de sus delgados hombros, mientras sus manos volvían de nuevo a su apreciado juego en los senos de la mujer, tanteando y palpando cada uno de ellos con diestros masajes el cual la heredera disfrutaba enormemente, lo que hizo que comenzará de nuevo a respirar más entrecortadamente, su piel se erizaba con cada caricia que le era proporcionada y Neji podía sentir cada cúmulo de placer en ella y en él.

Hinata alargó sus pálidos brazos sobre la cabeza del chico, abrazándolo y acariciándolo, poco a poco las caricias volvieron a ser cada vez más ardientes y sus cuerpos reaccionaron comenzando a brotar de ellos una delgada capa de sudor debido a los perseverantes y dinámicos contactos entre sus cuerpos, frotándolos uno contra el otro debido a la continua excitación que aumentaba velozmente, Hinata podía sentir el sexo de Neji muy cerca del suyo por lo que deslizaba su cuerpo para crear un mayor acercamiento, lo que a él le provocara explotar con ardor en su interior por los sensuales movimientos de su prima.

Neji volvió a besar a Hinata, quien le correspondía con dificultad debido a los numerosos gemidos provenientes de su boca, lo que hizo que Neji al escucharla tan cerca se agitara de excitación incontrolada, para él no existía más hermosa melodía que aquellos entonados quejidos muy próximos a su oído, acompañados del caliente aliento que golpeaba su oreja.

Lentamente separó con su rodilla las estilizadas piernas de Hinata, mirándola con un total sentimiento de amor y pasión en sus blanquecinos ojos, empezando a respirar más rápidamente por los diversos juegos hechos entre ellos. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, jadeando incesantemente junto a sus colorados pómulos y que ardían por el calor contenido en su interior.

El muchacho levanto su peso sobre sus codos, preparándose para lo que venía a continuación, mirando por segunda vez el rostro carmesí de la joven el cual parecía responder con una afirmación en sus gentiles ojos níveos.

Pausadamente Neji introdujo su miembro en el sexo de Hinata, percatándose como sus manos ejercían presión sobre su ancha espalda, la besó con ternura para intentar relajarla mientras seguía realizando su tarea, logrando entrar en ella sin mayores complicaciones, así Neji comenzó a mover con lentitud sus caderas, sintiendo como una fuerte llama crecía en su interior, controlando sus embestidas y acelerando sus movimientos poco a poco, Hinata también sintió un calor en su cuerpo, volviendo a brotar gemidos de placer. Comenzaron a besarse cada momento más apasionadamente, aferrándose uno contra otro, sintiendo la urgencia de tenerse, de permanecer más cerca, de demostrarse ante ellos el amor que no podían mostrar ante nadie más, el vaivén se volvió más rápido y salvaje provocando que nuevos quejidos salieran de sus entrecortados besos, siendo remplazados por alaridos de emoción y pasión. Neji tomó la mano de Hinata, enlazando sus dedos fuertemente y llegando juntos por fin al clímax.

La adrenalina recorrió sus cuerpos acompañados de fuertes descargas eléctricas, la plenitud los había alcanzando tensando ambos sus cuerpos con total armonía y explotando en ellos al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta cómo se compaginaban perfectamente uno con el otro.

**_Sin cerrar nuestros ojos, sin soltarnos las manos..._**

**_abrazando la fuerza del pensamiento y la _**

**_debilidad del deseo..._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_**

Neji colocó su cabeza sobre la nuca de su compañera, tratando de relajar su cuerpo y controlando su respiración, mientras Hinata todavía se mantenía fuertemente agarrada a la palma de su amante, tomando sus pulmones el apreciado aire que necesitaba con desesperación, mientras el fuerte sonrojo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Tan cerca se encontraban sus rostros que podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro, pausadamente comenzando a normalizar sus respiraciones.

Neji se separó del interior de la Souke lentamente, pero sin alejarse de su cálido contacto esta vez ya más calmados. Al sentir los numerosos mechones del lacio cabello del chico, Hinata comenzó a jugar con ellos enredando algunas hebras en sus delgados dedos, causando una pequeña diversión en el muchacho debido a su tierna acción y besándola dulcemente como respuesta.

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí_**

_- ¿Sabes, esto me hace recordar aquel tiempo cuando te encontrabas en el hospital?. –_ Aseveró Hinata ensimismada en el cabello de Neji, mientras éste permanecía en silencio. _– Tenías heridas muy graves cuando regresaste del viaje para volver con Uchiha Sasuke-San, me preocupé mucho, sentí miedo, mucho miedo... por eso siempre me quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo contigo... en lugar de hacerlo con Naruto-Kun. _

Neji seguía con su misma serena expresión _- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –_ Preguntó un poco desconcertado, no comprendía que relación tenía su cabellera con aquella experiencia.

Hinata lo miró fijamente. _– Me gustaba mucho acariciar tu cabello mientras dormías, estando así parecías apreciar mi gesto. –_ Terminó de decir Hinata creando en su boca una pequeña sonrisa.

Enseguida la joven sujeto la cara del muchacho con sus cálidas palmas, acercándose más a él. _– Cada día era como una dolorosa prueba de fuerza, sentía dentro de mí derrumbarme por tu vulnerabilidad, ya no eras el Neji que yo conocía, estabas desvalido, inconsciente, débil… aquella persona en la cama no eras tú. Y yo no quería pederte, no después de haber hecho las pases contigo, alejados tantos años. Durante ese corto tiempo me di cuenta... que yo sentía brotar en mí un extraño sentimiento, muy diferente al que sentía por Naruto-Kun._

**_La razón por la que no me sentía sola,_**

**_era porque no valoraba la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado..._**

**_pero comprendí el dolor de la soledad_**

**_hasta que experimenté el temor de perderte._**

El miembro del Bouke se mantuvo sereno mientras seguía observando como su prima esta vez atravesaba con sus dedos sus castañas hebras.

_- ¿Todavía recuerdas nuestro primer beso? –_ Interrogó deseosa Hinata.

Neji sonrió dulcemente ante el recuerdo, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara por su acción tan poco usual y que pensaba debía ser mostrada siempre. El muchacho se recostó a su lado, mirándola con afecto en sus ojos.

_- Sucedió en invierno de hace dos años, durante la primera nevada. Nosotros tan sólo observábamos el gélido paisaje en el pequeño puente de la aldea. –_ Hinata enderezó su denudo pecho, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos para quedar frente a Neji, escuchando con total atención.

_- Tus labios temblaban por el frío de nuestro alrededor y yo no podía quitar mi vista de ellos, deseaba calmarlos, apaciguarlos, brindarles un poco de calor... te veías tan hermosa, blanca como la nieve que caía sobre ti, por eso al mirarte no pude contenerme y te besé por fin después de algunos meses que deseaba hacerlo, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que tú correspondieras ese beso._

Hinata sonrió de nuevo. _– Me alegra mucho que lo hayas hecho, yo jamás... me habría atrevido._

**_Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mi_**

_- Después de eso comenzamos una relación secreta y nos dimos cuenta que debíamos encontrar un sitio donde pudiéramos vernos, pero sin despertar sospechas por nuestras frecuentes salidas de la mansión. Así, encontramos este lugar. –_ Seguía hablando Neji.

_- Y en un año, tú y yo ... –_ Se detuvo Hinata mientras en su rostro volvía un tenue color rojizo, posando sus manos sobre su cara intentando con éstos esconder el furioso sonrojo que se apreciaba perfectamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Neji sonrió desmenuzadamente, le divertía que a pesar de los constantes encuentros íntimos entre ellos durante tanto tiempo aún conservara esa deliciosa timidez que era tan característico en ella.

Sabía muy bien lo que recordaba.

Durante una noche calurosa de verano, dos siluetas se mantenían fuertemente abrazadas. Se podía apreciar los irregulares jadeos y los constantes movimientos en sus cuerpos. Se encontraban sentados sobre la amplia cama, saboreando por primera vez la sensación de poseerse.

Totalmente excitados, se miraron fijamente mientras algunas gotitas de sudor recorrían sus pieles inquietadas por las constantes caricias que se habían proporcionado hace algunos momentos. Neji besó a Hinata totalmente sediento, queriendo robar así un poco de su abundante fluido dulce del cual se había intoxicado por completo al probarlo por primera vez. La joven heredera respondía a cada toque con nerviosismo y pasión.

El ardor se incrementaba en sus cuerpos hasta ya no poder tolerarse, el integrante del Bouke levantó suavemente las caderas de Hinata, colocándolas sobre su erecto miembro. Hinata comprendió la acción de su primo, acomodando su sexo sobre el suyo e intentando introducirlo en ella. Pero entonces sintió un agudo dolor, reaccionando su cuerpo y deteniéndose instantáneamente. Neji observó lo ocurrido, besando dulcemente sus labios y susurrando que no había prisa, que esperaría a que estuviera lista, que él sólo deseaba amarla y que la correspondencia de sus sentimientos era más de lo podía merecer, pero Hinata se negaba rotundamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y a su vez callando con un profundo beso sus palabras.

Continuó con su cometido, siendo cada vez más difícil para ella pues el dolor iba incrementándose con cada roce, saliendo de sus ojos diminutas lágrimas contenidas en sus rizadas pestañas, el joven sintió el agarrotado cuerpo de su prima, rodeándola con protectores brazos, acariciando su delineada figura intentando relajarla y besando sus labios que tiritaban por el agudo dolor, logrando al fin la joven su cometido.

Neji siguió abrazándola mientras movía lentamente su cuerpo, tratando de mostrarle todo el placer que podía sentir una persona al unirse con otra. Ante los suaves y calmados movimientos Hinata se aferró a su cuello, tratando de controlar el poco dolor que aún sentía en ella y que desaparecía siendo remplazada ahora por vibrantes sentimientos de placer. Paulatinamente Neji comenzó a acelerar su velocidad, tratando de reprimir su propio deseo en continuar más aceleradamente, Hinata se sentía desfallecer, cada embestida le creaba inmensas descargas en todo su cuerpo, jadeando y suspirando constantemente mientras ésta lo besaba apasionadamente en su cuello, lo que a Neji lo convenciera de incrementar su actividad, siendo cada vez más fuertes y veloces, los entrecortados gemidos se volvieron enérgicos, sus caricias más ardientes, sus besos se descontrolaron, sus pieles se erizaron, hasta que el calor explotó en ellos.

Hinata se aferró al cuerpo de su primo, las lágrimas se desbordan por su rostro. Neji se asustó ante su reacción, preguntando rápidamente si acaso la había lastimado, pero Hinata no parecía escucharlo, seguía en silencio esforzándose por calmar su llanto, respirando con dificultad, el chico la beso disculpándose por su premeditada acción lo que la heredera callara su boca con sus blanquecinos dedos, hablando con voz dulce que todo estaba bien y que lo había disfrutado de igual manera como él. Neji besó la palma de Hinata mientras ésta sonreía tiernamente.

El jounin volvió a la realidad observando aún el penetrante color de su prima.

_- Tú y yo nos tuvimos por primera vez... en ésta misma cama.-_ Pronunció Neji acariciando las sabanas, rompiendo así el corto silencio.

Hinata aún permanecía sonrojada.

**_Mientras viejas conchas del mar se trozan,_**

**_caen lágrimas por las mejillas de un recién nacido..._**

**_y mis alas te abrazan fuertemente._**

Desde entonces, encontraron en esta misma habitación un refugio ante el mundo, como un reciente nido en primavera que guardaría los más íntimos secretos. A pesar de sus temores decidiendo pasar la soledad en pasos falsos, permaneciendo en éste mismo lugar que los acuñaría con los años, sin sentar cabeza o propósitos en sus vidas, tan sólo perteneciéndose uno al otro.

Neji le dio un corto beso a la joven heredera, cerrando sus ojos para poder descansar, mañana tenía muchos asuntos que atender y debía despertar muy temprano para resolverlos.

Sintió como unas suaves y frescas sábanas cubrían su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente de quién era este gesto, sumiéndose al mismo tiempo en un profundo sueño.

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti_**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_**

Habían pasado las horas, pero Hinata aún seguía despierta, peinando con sus manos los abundantes cabellos de Neji y que se habían enredado ligeramente por la actividad de la noche.

Rememoraba el día cuando su primo le había propuesto tener un amor juntos.

Durante aquel tiempo Hinata se negaba a la propuesta del jounin, el terror se apoderaba de ella al imaginar lo que podría pasar si algún día, por la fatalidad del descuido fueran descubiertos. Todo se derrumbaría ante ellos, todo su mundo daría un giro inesperado por el cruel cambio y eso era algo que ella no podría soportar. Había sufrido demasiado en su infancia, despreciada por su limitado talento en el Ninjutsu, demasiada repulsión, indiferencia, menosprecio, desconsideración pero sobre todo dolor, había sentido demasiado dolor sobre su rota juventud. No quería volver a ello, muy a pesar de sus deseos, siempre rechazando los razonables argumentos de miembro del Bouke, resistiendo a sus abrazos, a sus besos, a su entrega. Pero él jamás desistió, jurando que si aquello fuera a ocurrir, si fuera necesario, pelearía sólo para ella, para él… para ellos.

" – _Acepté, pero no por la protección de su palabra, sino por que comprendí que ésto es lo que realmente deseo.- "_ Opinó Hinata en sus pensamientos mientras ladeaba su cabeza para sentir más cerca los anhelantes mechones del muchacho.

_- Ya no le temo al futuro, no desistiré en librarme de todas las tareas que debo llevar como representante del Souke, del miedo que esconde mi corazón, de un posible desprecio por mi decisión, de un camino creado por todos menos por mí… de mi padre… No permitiré que nada me robe esta felicidad. –_ Terminó de decir la heredera con una determinante voz.

**_Tus caricias y tu voz me harán olvidarlo todo,_**

**_rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen_**

**_atados a mi corazón y a mis pies._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._**

Hinata siguió observando el rostro del jounin, dándose cuenta de su placido descanso y sintiéndose feliz de no haber sucumbido ante el miedo, prohibiéndose a todo lo que ahora poseía.

Se levantó tomando la yukata del suelo, envolviéndola sobre su cuerpo. Con descalzos pasos se dirigió a la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la banda de Neji, tomando un pequeño frasco de un contenido verdoso. La destapó suavemente bebiendo un sorbo de ésta y de nuevo la depositó sobre el mismo lugar. Un brebaje hecha por ella misma evitando el resultado de algún fruto creado por la negligencia de los jóvenes debido a sus constantes encuentros. Al mismo tiempo tomó una gastada vela, soplando la pequeña llama suavemente para quedar en total oscuridad.

Su miraba recorrió la habitación centrándose en el joven que yacía dormido sobre la cama.

"_- Esta es la vida que yo decido tener, la que ansío repetir todas las noches. Ya no tendré confusiones ni remordimientos por mantener una relación con un miembro de mi familia, por engañar a mis seres queridos, por que me escondo de la realidad…" _

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

**_Así como el color escarlata,_**

**_obtenido de una llamarada que no debe extinguirse,_**

**_que no debe perderse…_**

**_los pensamientos que se crean en mi mente_**

**_no deben ser disipados ni tampoco destruidos…_**

**_tú me vigilaras desde esta pequeña cuna, _**

**_comenzando desde el principio._**

Hinata regresó a la cama, soltando la yukata de sus manos mientras se recostaba junto a su primo, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo la armoniosa respiración de su cuerpo y tomando con cuidado los masculinos brazos para enredarse en ellos.

Poco a poco la somnolencia la embargó, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí,_**

**_y naceré entre tus brazos._**

**Fin**

Imôto-San: Hermana menor

Sakuramochi: Pastelito de pasta de arroz relleno de pasta dulce de judías y envuelta en una hoja de cerezo.

Aishiteru: Te amo

**Notas de la autora:**

Pero que trabajo cuesta escribir un lemon, nunca imaginé que sería tan complicado y sobre todo difícil. Creo que eso es lo único que puedo decir... me gusta mucho leerlas pero escribirlas... ese es punto y aparte. (Kitsune está tan roja como un tomate)

Casi no existen lemons de Naruto y menos de mi queridísima pareja Hyuga, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de si es un buen lemon... no quería que fuera tan apasionado ya que todavía no he decidido poner uno en Hansoku (y claro éste debe ser muchísimo mejor), por eso escribí este fic como ejercicio... ¿salió al menos decente, eso espero (creo está un poco soso y cursi), la verdad no estoy segura.

Creo que la línea de la historia no está muy bien trazada y es que me deje llevar sólo por lo que me decía el poema (que chafa soy, Ju,ju,ju). También puse simbología al contenido del poema (ya me parezco a un amigo que siempre hace eso… que horror).

Pero ya saben, dejen reviews para saber su opinión, dudas, críticas, etc. Espero sus sinceras opiniones.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el poema completo por si desean leerlo mejor.

**_"Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos" _**

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

**_Mandaré mi pasado en pequeñas nubes ondulantes._**

**_Mientras mi futuro, dejaré que el viento se lo lleve,_**

**_sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse..._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí. _**

**_Una vez más, esperando nacer dentro del huevo dorado..._**

**_una vez más, volaré con mis hermosas alas plateadas._**

**_Sin desesperación, sin resignación, seguiré aquí..._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer en tus brazos._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

**_Convirtiendo la dicha que tuve al conocerte,_**

**_en un tenue resplandor de luz…_**

**_y aquella triste despedida que se trasformará en suave lluvia…_**

**_como aquella pequeña flor de color añil que florece entre las tenues sombras…_**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._**

**_Dejo que te acerques a mí, y tomes mi mano..._**

**_nuestros caminos se enlazaran, como nuestros corazones,_**

**_de una manera tan fuerte que jamás se separaran..._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_**

**_Sin cerrar nuestros ojos, sin soltarnos las manos..._**

**_abrazando la fuerza del pensamiento y la _**

**_debilidad del deseo..._**

**_Por eso, volveré a nacer entre tus brazos. Volveré a nacer, por mí _**

**_La razón por la que no me sentía sola,_**

**_era porque no valoraba la felicidad de tenerte a mi lado..._**

**_pero comprendí el dolor de la soledad_**

**_hasta que experimenté el temor de perderte._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mi _**

**_Mientras viejas conchas del mar se trozan,_**

**_caen lágrimas por las mejillas de un recién nacido..._**

**_y mis alas te abrazan fuertemente._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti_**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos_**

**_Tus caricias y tu voz me harán olvidarlo todo,_**

**_rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen_**

**_atados a mi corazón y a mis pies._**

**_Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por ti._**

**_Así como el color escarlata,_**

**_obtenido de una llamarada que no debe extinguirse,_**

**_que no debe perderse…_**

**_los pensamientos que se crean en mi mente_**

**_no deben ser disipados ni tampoco destruidos…_**

**_tú me vigilaras desde esta pequeña cuna, _**

**_comenzando desde el principio._**

**_Volveré a nacer, por mí,_**

**_y naceré entre tus brazos._**

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
